The present invention relates to a new and distinctive cultivar of Gazania plant botanically known as Gazania rigens hybrid and referred commercially by the cultivar name `Mitsuwa Better White`. Gazania rigens `Mitsuwa Better White` was discovered in the mother stock field of Mitsuwa Nursery in Moorpark, Calif. It originated as a natural hybrid. Its parents are unknown. The field contained Gazania rigens and Gazania rigens var. leucoleana and their cultivars.